


Come ami qualcuno, chi ti ha ferito?

by zacklover24



Series: Bad moon rising [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, F/M, Mentations of sex, Multi, Siren Adeladie, Succbi OC, Supernatural Elements, Vampier sharky, Vampires, Werewolf seed family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: Sharky should have known better than having sex with lex, he should remembered how he treated her before how he almost died. The sex was mind blowing and he was lonely and missed chaile, and she had talked him into it, next charlie was gone, and all he had was lex. But something was wrong, something like last time, and he was hoping to make it out of this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Sharky let out a sad sigh, as he leaned against the bar top. It was busy night at the spread eagle, with the cult gone and the no drinking ban lifted everyone seemed fit to party and enjoy themselves. But then again joseph and his family were still around, something to do with the fact that they helped to get rid of ardyn and his people and that if it wasn’t for them then shit would have been worst. Sharky really wasn't listening to the song that was on jukebox or the happy chatter and laughter people around him or the sound of the cue balls hitting each other on the pool table.

Sharky let out another sigh, charlie was away in new york for the week, and he missed her. Hurk had all but dragged him out to the bar to cheer him up. 

“Cheer up sharky.” Hurk says nudging him with his elbow, “She’ll be back in a few days.” Sharky tapped the bar with his knuckles as mary may sent down his fifth beer of the night. 

“I know that, but I still miss her. It’s just damn lonely at night without her.” Sharky mutters taking a sip of his beer. 

“Can’t sleep without your wolf teddy bear?” Hurk jokes as sharky just looked sad. “You called her right?” 

“Yea, and I still miss the fuck out of her, it’s been a lousy few days. Auntie and xander have been keeping me busy but it’s not the same is all. Thanks man for taking me out.” Sharky tells him. 

“Hey no problem your my cousin I hate seeing you so sad. It’s not fun without you.” Hurk tells him watching sharky sadly drink his beer. 

“Not fun with me here, hey I think I’m going to call it night after this beer, auntie needs me bright and early for work tomorrow any way.” Sharky tells him downing his beer. 

“Yea, have a good night…. Holy fuck! Is that lexy?” Hurk asks his jaw hitting the ground. 

“Oh fuck no.” Mary may groans out, “Don’t even think about sharky.” Mary may warns. Sharky looked up and saw her, Lexy. Lexy or lex was the first girl that sharky had ever loved, she was the definition of a hot blonde with short shorts, that showed off her legs, a tank top that showed more cleavage then should be allowed and heels. Sharky and her had meet some time around high school age, and were that couple. And for awhile all they did was fuck and have a good time, and sharky was happy. Till she moved and she would come back every other weekend for a booty call, but then she stopped. And sharky was heartbroken and in the hospital, but that was not important. She spotted sharky over at the bar and came strolling over, 

“Well if isn’t Charlemagne Victor Boshaw in the flesh and hurk.” She greets with a warm and fake smile. 

“Lex when did you get back into town?” Hurk asks for sharky who was choking on his beer staring at the blonde. 

“Earlier today, I’ve been looking for sharky everywhere. I heard he’s been a really good boy.” She purrs at sharky. Which was true, with charlie around he had been less prone to setting fires.

“Well yea my girlfriend has been helping quell some of my more fire based urges, she is  
a great woman.” Sharky tells lex setting the bottle on the bar. Lex face fell as she casted a glare at sharky and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Girlfriend?” She sneers, “What girlfriend?” 

“His girlfriend the cop!” Mary may slips in. 

“Yea, she’s great and I miss her.” Wrong move on sharky part, lex eyes light up. 

“You miss her huh? Where is she working or off somewhere else?” She asks with a purr. 

“She’s in new york visiting some friends right now, but she’ll be back.” Sharky tells her, “You know I was just about to head out.” He says pushing off from the bar and walking away but, lex grabbed his arm and he felt funny all of a sudden, 

“So you're lonely huh?” She asks wrapping her arms around sharky, “I bet she hasn’t put out for you yet has she?” She purrs into his ear. 

“Sharky, don’t charlie is going to kill you.” Hurk hisses watching as sharky melted into lex hold.

“Charlie? What kind of name is that? I bet that you haven’t had sex behind the bar, or in your car or any of the fun places that we did. I also bet she hasn’t seen your little friend.” She purrs into his ear. 

“Your right lex she hasn’t seen him yet.” Sharky tells her with a loppy grin. 

“Now I have an idea, why don't the two of us have some fun, like old times?” She asks him, “Just one night won’t kill you or her.” 

“Sharky don’t do.” Hurk and mary may both warn him. 

“It’s just one night what could go wrong?” Sharky asks them. 

“If she finds out you're a dead man, like really dead. Her old man will kill you.” Hurk tells him trying to reason with sharky. 

“But it’s only one night, she won’t know.” Lex purrs out starting to kiss sharky neck. 

“Yea one night won’t kill me, who's going to tell her? She won’t find out.” And like that they let together. Hurk and mary may shared a look this was not going to end well.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It wasn’t just one night it was the whole rest of the time that charlie was gone. The frist night they had sex behind the bar, the church, the garage, the water tower, in sharky car twice, and then they made it to his bed. And when sharky was at work she would be sextexing him, and they would go at it for quite some time. 

“Fuck Lexi I forgot how much fun you were.” Sharky pants, they had just gotten done having sex on the couch. Sharky was on top of Lex, she let out a purr and kissed him.

“Me? Oh Charlemagne your stamina is stuff of legends.” As she went to kissing him and getting ready for there next round, neither heard a car pull up, or the car door open or the door to the trailer open with a bang,

“Sharky I'm back……” The words died on charlie tongue, there was sharky on the couch naked with an equally naked blonde woman it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Lex went stiff and started to hiss and shake at the sight of charlie.

“Baby I can explain.” Sharky says trying to get up but lex had wrapped her arms around sharky neck.

Charlie growled, “I know exactly what the fuck is going on!” She yells, “YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!”

“Very easily. Since you were being such a prude.” Lex purrs starting to kiss sharky neck.

Charlie growled louder and started to shake, “How could you? With everything we've been through you do this!” She asks him her voice barely above a whisper, “I thought you loved me.”

“Bebe I do.” He pleads to her trying in vain to get up.

“No, you don't. If you did then why? Was I not good enough for you?” She whispers.

Lex rolled her eyes and rolled her hips up coaxing sharky to get back into it, “I don't know why you're still here. Its obvious its over between you two. You were played and now bye.” Lex smirks as she started to kiss Sharky. Charlie let out a growl, trying not to cry and break down but left slamming the door closed behind her.

“You don't need her Charlemagne, she was only holding you back. Now let's see if we can break our record for most orgasms.” She purrs and sharky went with it. “She hates you know.” she whispers into his ear.

“What?”

“She hates you now. She will never forgive you for you what you did. She will never love you again. Just stay with me. I can make you happy.” She purrs into his ear. Sharky let out a shiver but, agreed. This was right, right?  
****************************************************************************  
It was a full two weeks of addie watching her nephew through his life away again, and she had enough. She hated to see how unhappy and yet happy he was. She knew that sharky was miserable as all hell about losing charlie but, had sharky wrapped around her little finger. No, matter what she said lex would twist it. Addie had enough, she finally got sharky alone one day, as they were staring, week three of lex being back and charlie being gone from his live. Charlie had been actively avoiding coming down to the marine or anywhere near this area. Addie had talked to jacob and he agreed that this was a little too much, charlie was ignoring her feelings and they needed to talk. Jacob knew how much charlie still loved and cared for the pyro hell everyone did, but her pride and stubbornness was getting in her way. 

Addie let out a tired sigh, and watched as sharky stumble around trying to get his work done. This wasn’t right sharky looked sick. He was pale, lethargic, stumbling around, being quiet and just not in good health. 

“Xander be a dear and grab sharky for me.” Addie asks xander, who nodded his head and grabbed him, and brought him into the office. Addie could just see how bad he was, he was plae, and sweating even those it was only late april and it wasn't that cold that he should be shivering, he had bags under his eyes, and flushed, his eyes were bloodshot and red and he looked ready to pass out. Just like last time lex was here. 

“Oh sweetie.” Addie coos, sitting sharky down, “You haven’t eaten have you?” 

“I can’t, lex hates it when I feed.” Sharky mumbles bowing his head, he felt like crap, he was so tired and hungry and his body hurt. Even those he was only half vampire he still needed to drink blood twice a week. Lex hated that, said it was not natural even those she knew what he was, charlie didn’t care. She even let him feed from her, sharky hated asking but she didn't mind.

“Sweetie, you can’t do this to yourself.” Addie tells him rubbing his back, “Your making yourself very sick.” 

“I don’t care, I have lex back in my life.” He tells her shaking. 

“Is she worth starving yourself over? No, she’s not. She did this to you last time, and you almost died.” Addie tells him, “Lex is bad for you.” 

“She loves me aunty.” He whispers out.

“No, she doesn’t. This isn’t love sharky. If she loved you then she wouldn’t stop you from feeding. You can’t surpass this part of yourself.” 

Shark let out a dry laugh, “That’s what charlie said.” 

“And she’s right. Come on,” As she helped him to his feet, “We need to get some blood in you and then your going to tell lex to fuck off and call charlie.” 

“She hates me aunty.” Sharky gasps as he stumbled as they walked out of the office and back outside. 

Addie could only roll her eyes, “She doesn’t hate it, I should know.” 

“Where do you think your going?” Lex asks standing in there way, addie cursed. Lex was standing in the middle of the dirt path blocking there way to the cars.

“I’m taking him to the clinic he’s sick, thanks to you.” Addie hisses as sharky could only groan. 

Lex let out her own hiss, “He’s fine, and he’s coming with me. NOW!” She orders, as sharky was only standing thanks to addie. He was too weak to stand on his own.

“No.” Addie sternly tells her backing up, fuck. Lex tired to get closer, but was stopped, she frozen. 

“Really? Your going to try this level of bullshit?” Came a cold and icy voice. 

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

Addie was never happier to see charlie. The youngest seed was standing at the entrance of the marine with Houston behind her both in uniform. A thin trail of ice starting at charlie boots and ending at lex. The ice crept up lex legs stopping at her waist. Xander was off to the side with his phone out and a smirk on his face.

“Good job Xander.” Addie whispers sitting sharky down on the ground, “How do you feel honey?” 

“It hurts aunty.” He whines holding his stomach, shit, shit, shit, shit not good.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Lex shierks, but charlie calmly walked down the path towards addie and sharky. 

“Joey can you keep an eye on Xander?” Charlie asks keeping his voice calm and cool. As she got closer to aunt and nephew.

“You got it rook.” She responds. Charlie ignored lex screams and demands as she kneeled down in front of sharky.

“Hey shark man.” She coos softly cupping his face, “Full offense but you look like complete and utter crap.” 

Sharky gave her a weak laugh, “I do try for you bebe.” 

“What's wrong with him?” She asks addie as charlie gently rubbed her thumb over his check.

“Three weeks of no blood suga.” Addie supplies watching lex try to break free and then looked at charlie.

“Well that's not good.” She cooes in a soft voice, “Joey calls a bus!” She yells.

“You got it Charlie.” Joey calls back pulling the radio off her belt. The young wolf looked at sharky, she then pulled out a knife and made a cut on her palm.

“What are you doing?” He asks as blood pooled to the surface, charlie presented her bloody palm to sharky. “I can't…bebe I can't.”

“Yes, you can. You know I don't mind at all. Please.” She urges him, “Just enough to take the edge off.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Lex yells trying to get free, “He doesn't need that!” 

“Fuck you.” Charlie yells back flipping her the bird. Sharky licked his chapped lips, he was hungry and here was some fresh blood, he took her hurt hand is his knowing that cut would heal soon and then he started to lick the blood off her palm, he was starting to feel a little better.

“Easy shark.” She soothes rubbing his back, he licked a bit more before pulling away. He looked a tad better. 

“Bus will be here in 5.” Joey tells her. Charlie gave her a thumbs up, as sharky did a look a little better, he pushed himself up off the ground and looked at lex, but then his eyes rolled into the back of his head has he pitched forward and hit his head hard on the ground. Blood started to pool on the ground around him. Lex could only laugh at the sight.

“SHARKY!” Addie and Charlie yell, he just passed out from lack of blood and who knew what else, and then lex started to talk,

“Oh boy, how long do you think I could have had off his blood?”She laughs breaking free of the ice. Charlie didn't care sharky was more important at the moment.

“Fuck off you little whore!” Charlie growls, checking sharky over, he was breathing and his head wound didn't look that bad she hoped, so that was a plus, he had weal plus but it was there. “Your kind is the worst thing ever. Why him?” 

“Why not?” Lex answer with a casual shrug, “An easy fuck that would do anything to please me, he practically gave himself to me. And he was so lonely, so ready to give me anything and everything, and all he had to do was say yes and he did.” 

Charlie growled but stopped herself the ambulance was here, lex saw this has her chance to get out of there as joey was getting the emts, so lex booked it, huston tried to go after her after making sure the emts were tending to sharky but the girl could run and run she did. 

The emts took addie and sharky to the hospital, while xander was left in charge of the marina. Charlie and huston went looking for lex, but didn’t find her. They spent the rest of the day looking for her, and by nine that night whitehorse called and told them to call it a night. He also told charlie that she had the next two days off, after she told him that lex was not a normal human and for her to take care of it. But not while she was on duty. By nine-thirty, charlie pulled up to sharky house. It reeked of sex, she opened all the windows and washed all the bedding and by evlen, after she took a shower and put the bedding into the dryer, she changed the bedding she landed face first into the bed. 

The bed smelled of sharky and only sharky, it smelled of burning wood, a warm summer’s night and pumpkin. She had taken one of his hoodies out of the closet and pulled that on over a pair of sleep shorts. She had had opened all the windows, trying to air out of the small tailor it stank of lex and sex she wasn’t worried about getting sick, to early for that. With a yawn, she buried herself under the covers trying to sleep.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Will you ever get into bed?” Charlie asks from the bed, it was first night that they would ever share bed since there time fighting peggies. It was nothing unusual or anything. But he was taking forever and she was lonely.

“Yea, yea, I’m coming shorty, just need my blood.” He calls back. 

“First or second?” She asks getting comfy in the bed as she pulled the blankets over herself, she loved sharky natural scent, it was like a warm hug to her. 

“First, going to have my second day after tomorrow.” He tells her coming in just wearing a pair of boxers. Sharky could only smirk, charlie had wrapped herself up in the blankets he wasn't sure the how but, he shut off the lights and got into bed next to her. Sharky got comfy and then charlie rolled over and using him as her pillow.

“You know you smell really good.” She sleepily tells him nuzzling him.

“Got to ask what do I smell like?” He ask her as she yawned.

“Hmm, burning wood, warm summer nights and pumpkin. It's like being wrapped up in a warm hug or being wrapped up in nice warm blanket.” She tells him with a loopy smile not that he could see that.

“Huh, never thought of that thank you.” 

“Your welcome. It's so super comfy and it's way better than that fucked up bliss. Gah made me so sick.” She says making a fake gag sound.

“Please don't remind me.” He says with a sour expression on his face.

“I love you.” As she kissed his chest.

“Love you to.”  
****************************************************************************  
Charlie woke feeling like she was being held in warm hug with strong smells of pumpkin and burning wood, with hints of warm summer nights. She had missed this smell, missed waking up to feeling comfy. Sharky had been attacked and the targeted by a succbi, a fucking succbi. How did a fucking succubi get here? Well she knew the how, but why sharky?

“Gah!” She groans, as she checked her phone and saw a text from Xander. Seemed that addie spent the night with sharky not much change. The doctors who knew of his condition had given him blood, but he was still unconscious from the fall but, the doctors were confident that the blood they have given him would be kicking in soon and should be fine within a few days. 

“Thank god.” As she texted a thanks to Xander and texted her dad that she as going go see sharky. She felt bad, she had been a right bitch to her dad and uncles. She hadn't meant to be but she was hurt and wanted to vent but she tried not to rant and rave at them for this. They had only tried to help her. She dialed her uncle Joseph she needed to talk to him.

“Good morning lamb, what can I do for you?” He asks. She knew that he was in the middle of doing his morning yoga.

“So I wanted to say I was sorry. I've been a right bitch to you, uncle John and papa. And it's not fair to you guys.” She tells him turning on her side and curling up into ball.

“Lamb, thank you, I know that you've going through a rough time and the lord rewards those who have been patience. But something is troubling you isn't it?” He asks her.

Charlie let out sigh, “I know what that bi- woman was. She was a succbi. I can't believe I never figured it out.”

Joseph was quite for a moment, “We have a demon among us. How could any of us been so blind?” He asks her.

“Succubi are crafty little whores. I've run into a few of them back in new york.” She admits to him.

“So you have a plan I take it?” With a smile on his face as he went into downward dog, she could hear her uncle John softly humming in the background.

“Yea I do. It involves you, pastor Jerome, uncle John, papa and nick and the lamb of God church.” She tells him.

Joseph let out a hum, “I'll have John contact pastor Jerome about binding a demon to our world.”

“So I take it you know how to then?” She asks him yawning a little. Sharky scent was a little too comfy.

“Yes, I'm sure Jerome does as well. Dont worry well set everything up.” He tells her, “Are you going to go see sharky?” 

“I plan to after I eat and shower. Addie been there all night. Xander said that the doctors gave him blood but, he's still unconscious but there sure he's going to be okay.” She explains to him.

“I'll be praying for him. Lamb he's strong and he will be fine.” Joseph tells her.

“Thanks uncle Joseph.” She says with a smile.

“Your welcome, lamb. I'll contact you later when we have everything together for the binding.” 

“There's no rush. No rush. She's not going to try anything any time soon.”

“Charlie I don't think I need to tell you to be cautious right now. If there is one of these beasts in our garden there are more to come.” He warns her.

“I know uncle Joseph. I won't let her get away with this.” 

“Thank you.” And then he hung up. Charlie let a yawn as she got out of bed, she tossed on a new hoodie and her jeans and took the hoodie she was wearing with her to the hospital. She was told that sharky was on the third floor and after showing her badge she went up, to find him. 

Addie was slumped over in the chair next to the bed, fast asleep. Shakry was still sleeping but looked a lot healthier and not close to death like he was yesterday, charlie could see that the blood bag was half empty but wasn’t sure if was on his second or first bag that they had give him or whatever number it was and around his head were some bandages. She set the bag of clothes down and woke addie, up.

“Addie, hey wake up.” She whispers shaking the blonde shoulder gently but keeping her voice at a whisper. Addie woke with a small start, 

“Hey suga’ what time is it?” She asks yawning and rubbing the sand out of her eyes. 

“It’s almost nine, I just got here.” Charlie tells her, “How’s he doing?” 

Addie gave her a smile, “Our boy is a fighter, docs say that it was a close call. He will be fine, just taking awhile for him to wake up due to the lack of blood in his system, head’s fine to just hit it a little too hard.” She tells the deputy. 

“I’m glad, look whitehorse gave me today and tomorrow off so I can stay if you want to go home, shower, change, eat and check in on Xander.” Charlie tells as she took sharky hand in hers and ran her thumb over the back of his hand. 

Addie could only smile, “I would love that, thank you honey.” 

“Welcome.” Soon addie was gone and charlie took her seat keeping a close hold on sharky hand. This was her fault, if only she had picked on lex scent sooner, if only she had listened to her dad and addie, if only. 

“If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,  
"The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies."  
While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
Crying to the moo-oo-oon,  
"If only, if only.” 

A man sings, coming in. The man was tall with a black hair, and black bread and he was wearing scrubs and a lab coat. He was sporting a neck tattoo of the grim reaper with a gold ring on his left ring finger with mother pearl in the center, around his neck was black cord necklace with a scythe hanging off of it, in his ears were two earrings, one was prue onyx while the other black diamond, but the man had bright yellow eyes. The man smelled of death. Charlie grip on sharky hand got tighter, and she started to growl and the room got cold. She knew who this man was. 

“I thought death drove a white horse, not wore a white lab coat.” She barks at the man. 

“I actually drive a white ford mustang.” The man says sitting down in the other chair, “It’s nice to finally meet you Miss. Seed.” He greets with a smile. 

“Hello death, what do you want?” She growls out, she had no chance against one of the four horsemen. 

“You can relax I’m not here for him or you. Those….” He says trailing off with an eye roll, as he pulled out a cigarette, he wagged a finger at her, “Don’t worry.” 

“So what do you want?” She asks him as he light the cigarette with a slight flourish. 

“Again, I’m not here for him or you there are more than just you here. I am here to talk about Lex, and what she is.” He explains blowing out a smoke ring that looked like a skull and crossbones. 

“What does she have to do with this?” She asks him. 

“She making my job a lot harder than it should be. As you and him as well, back when the peggies and ardyn pack where a thing, not the point those. Lex has killed over fifteen men, sharky would have been number sixteen. You know how succubi can be.” He explains to her with an eye roll as he leaned back in his chair.

“How is lex making your job harder?” She asks him as he inhaled a deeply from his cigarette, 

“She’s messing up my natural order, the natural order of things must be kept in check.” He says as his eyes flashed in angr. Charlie sank back into her seat, “Right sorry, so lex has been killing men that should have not be killed. I’m very mad.” 

“What does this have to do with me?” She asks looking at him. 

Death smirked as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a large manila envelope and tossed it to her as he blew out a second skull and crossbones smoke ring at her, “That is what you need to put her away, bind her to this earth and get rid of her.” 

Charlie eyes went wide, “I can’t accept this.” 

“Why?” He asks with a bored tone of his voice. 

“How in the ever loving fuck am I going to explain to this to my boss? There is no way in hell I can tell him that death, the death gave me this. There is no lawyer who could argue that this all legal.” She tells him. 

Death blinked at her, and gave her bored look, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Yea, I do have to worry about it. I’m a cop, we need to collect evidence legally.” She hisses at him. 

“Don’t worry about it, it will be alright.” 

“How can you say that?”

“I’m death.” He states in a matter of fact tone. 

“Not vague.” Death gives her wink and stand blowing one last smoke ring, 

“It’s not vague my dear little seedling, now I’m be off, do take care of that thing tonight if you will.” And with that death was gone. 

“What a dick.” She whispers out feeling the urge to look at the contents in the envelope. 

“I don’t think calling death a dick is a good idea.” Sharky tells her, charlie eyes light up upon seeing him awake. 

“SHARKY!” She cheers leaning over and giving him a kiss, she knew he didn’t have the energy to deepen the kiss, but she was happy to see him awake again. She pulled back gave the hand she was holding a few more kisses. 

“So baby, you come here often?” He jokes as charlie sat back down next to him. 

“Don’t even with me sharky.” She tells him smiling as she let out a sigh, “I owe you an apology.” 

Sharky looked at her confused, “What no you don’t. Charlie I owe you the apology, lex she came on to me and I should have told her no, but I couldn’t fight her off. I’m sorry.” 

“Sharky you have nothing to say sorry for, it’s not your fault.” She tells him shaking her head. “Lex isn’t human she is something more, she’s a predator something so dangerous that we should be lucky that you're alive and not dead.” 

“Charlie I, don’t understand.” He says watching her sig as she kissed his hand again.

“I’ll have to explain later okay? Just don’t worry about it for now.” She tells him with a smile. 

“I’ll be holding you to that.” He says with a wink.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lex let out a giggle as she was being led off, being led by some hot man away from the bar. Mary may had been giving her the stink eye all night. As she was going to give up, this hot guy came up and bame he was taking her to his place. And man, she was hungry. She didn’t get a last meal from sharky like she planned. 

“Where are we honey?” Lex purrs, as the man gave her chuckle. 

“It’s a surprise.” He says with a wink, helping her out of the car and into the building that they had pulled up to. Lex could only giggle as he led her into the dark building, 

“You know it’s not as fun in the dark.” Lex pouts as he led her to the center of building. 

“From what I hear you will have sex in any position and in place how’s here any new?” A cold voice rings out, lex froze as the lights came on. Sitting down in a pew, with a redhead man she had never seen before was charlie. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” She screams glaring daggers at charlie and the redhead. Both shared a look as charlie let out a whistle and three more people joined them, two pastors and a man with a cane. 

“Good job pup, your trap worked.” The redhead praises. 

“Why thank you papa, I just had to use the right bait after all. Thanks nick.” Charlie says to nick. 

“No problem charlie, sharky’s a good guy, he doesn’t deserve this bitch being back in his life.” Nick says walking over to where the pastors were and picked up a gun. 

“I don’t understand my charm should have worked on you, it always works.” Lex says sounding scared. 

“Not on married it doesn’t.” The pastor with the sunglasses says, “Nick is married and happily so with a daughter, your power is nothing to him.” Lex went still, fear talking form on her face.

“You didn’t know that?” Charlie mocks, “See uncle joseph you and pastor jermon were right.” 

“You can’t be serious!” She yells look at the group, “My powers work on any man.” 

The redhead rolled his eyes, “Not on married men it doesn’t or werewolves. Think about that.” 

“Your all wolves.” She asks looking at them, 

“Nick and the pastor aren’t but the rest of us are.” Charlie correct with a dark smile, “And man oh man, I can’t wait for you to be bound so the fun can really start.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lex demands. 

“Your going to jail.” The man with the cane finally says, “This is going to be so easy.” Lex was seathing but she couldn’t use her powers nor could she fight them. 

Joseph and jerome soon bound lex, stripping her of her demon powers and she was arrested by huston an hour later. The next day, kim, nick and the seeds along with addie were visiting sharky along with hurk. 

“Wait you had her arrested?” Sharky asks charlie who was sitting on the bed next to him still wearing his hoodie. 

“Sharky, she has committed fifteen counts of murder, fifteen counts of credit card fraud, and identity theft. And that’s just here, who knows where else.” Charlie tells him with a smile. 

“Seems a little cruel.” Hurk says. 

“Either that or we kill her.” Charlie reminds everyone. 

“At least this way she is out of everyone hair and she can’t hurt anyone.” Addie tells sharky patting him on the shoulder, “A succbi, what else is out there ?” 

“To be fair, I’ve meet succubi and incubi in new york they are really cool.” Charlie admits, as everyone just looked at her, like she was crazy, “What? There nice people, and they work as hookers and they never go after the same person twice, and I would buy them doughnuts so.” 

“And you just chat with them?” Nick asks her.

“Well yea,” As she shrugged, “They are nice and said I have a nice body.” 

“Bebe, you and me are going to have a private conversation later aren't we?” Sharky asks her.

“So it seems.”

End of line


End file.
